Taking it all back
by Datguy N Disguy
Summary: Title says it all. When Humphrey takes back all that he says, but something led him to do so. What will everyone think about him now when he confesses? Especially Kate.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, new story and the first chapter is done on my iPod, so story structure and body paragraphs will be messed up. I will try my best to have the text the way I want it but of course, italicized and bold lettering won't happen. Also, this story is going to be where the character is like a human. I think you called them 'Anthro'? Right? Well imagine this story like their human; I'm trying something different as you can see.**

* * *

><p><strong>Taking it All Back<strong>

* * *

><p>Have you ever wanted to say something to someone but could never get the courage to do so? Have you ever wanted to talk to someone and start that talk like when your parents get home from work and talk about their day, but too scared that you look like you want the attention in front of them? I'm in that position right now and let me tell you. Something's, are rather left unsaid.<p>

I had a nightmare, but this was your ordinary, 'Scary house where people pop out and scare you' night mare. Oh no, it's not even close. You see, this nightmare has left me permanently scarred for life, and left me to not go to bed until late at night OR early in the morning on school days. You may be asking yourself,

"What nightmare did you have that left you scared?" Well, I'll explain it, but it may not seem that it will affect you like it affected me. My names Humphrey and this is where I explain why I'm taking it all back.

You see, it was only like a week or few days before New Year's, and you know how it is. I want to say it was a few days before because I was celebrating my cousin's Christmas late because of his parents' divorce and he came back to his dad's house to celebrate it there. Anyways, it's was around 10 o'clock or so, somewhere around that time and we just finished watching him open his gifts to reveal a game console of the Wii.

Let me tell you, I thought I lost my hearing from hearing him scream from his gift from Santa. Anyways, his dad wouldn't let him hook it up yet because my family and my cousins decided to watch a movie and he would play with it the next day when he woke up. So, after about 10 minutes of cleaning the wrapping paper and disposing it, my uncle placed the movie in the DVD player and skipped the previews.

We started watching the movie and I chose the rocking chair next to a window, almost the best spot, but my cousin jumped on my lap and his head was slightly in the way. This didn't bother me because I already saw the movie in theaters and my dad never saw it. My dad always liked the Planet of the Apes movies, but he never saw the newest one, so we put it on. As we were watching, we got to the part where Ceaser (the chimpanzee) entered the car after scaring the German Shepard dog.

I slightly laughed as I remembered the dog whimpering and backing away with its owner. I calmed myself down and continued on with the movie. This time, something different happened. As Ceaser closed the door, I heard a car's alarm go off. Me, being used to alarms going off for about a few seconds and then shutting off, ignored it.

But how could I ignore the sound of the alarm going off when it was right out the window? After about 5 minutes of nonstop car alarm, I decided to ask my mom if it was our car.

"No, that can't be ours. It doesn't even sound like It." my mother responded and walked up the window where I was sitting next to. My cousin jumped off my lap and headed to the restroom. My mom opened the blind and not even a second later, my mother gasped. I knew from that instant on, something bad had happened because I never heard her gasp before.

"Felipe, there's someone out in the middle of the road." My mom called to my uncle.

"What?" everybody in the room said at the same time. My uncle shot off the couch and ran out into the yard. I was scared stiff, not believing I ignored that alarm going off for almost 10 minutes now. I got off the rocking chair and followed my uncle, along with my family and my cousins. We went to where there was the intersection was at and saw a body on the ground and a car just a few feet away from the body, obviously showing that she was hit.

Sad part was, her son was there and was crying next to his mother. Luckily, my uncle's a paramedic so he knows what to do in this situation. I was standing on the corner of the side walk, starring at the motionless body on the ground. I never saw this before, and yet I was regretting it. I thought back to when I would play Call of Duty and I would feel great to shoot someone and see their body fall to the ground motionless. But this was different.

I was brought back to reality when I heard a gasp of breath from the mom and then hearing the agonizing sound of her screaming in pain. My uncle tries the best he could to help her, but it was pointless due to the loudness of her screaming. Her scream paralyzed me, and I started to back away until I backed up into the light pole of the intersection. Next thing I hear is wolves running from their houses with cell held up to their heads, calling for emergency evacuation and ambulances nonstop. I watched as she tossed her head to the side, screaming and crying in pain in her body.

"Please, I need you to listen to me. Could you move your legs!" my uncle asked, yelling over her screaming. She let out a louder scream of agonizing pain. I figured that her legs were broken so she couldn't move them and I turned my head away from the scene, seeing the red Land Rover just a few feet away from where she was at, its head light going off and the alarm finally shutting off.

Seconds later, I hear the sound is ambulances coming and police cars coming down the road. Everyone started to back up so the paramedics could attend to her and save her life. I watched as I saw the uniformed men get out of the ambulances and gently put her on the stretcher, resulting in more cries on pain. A police officer was talking to her son, giving him a plush doll of dog and calming him down.

After they loaded her in the ambulance, they took her to the hospital, doing whatever they could to save her. I returned back inside the house, waiting for everyone to come back in. After about half an hour, everybody was back inside but we didn't finish watching the movie. How could we? Someone was just hit outside the house and for all we know, she could be dead.

I wasn't sure about anyone else, but to me, it seemed messed up if I just ignored something that big and continue on with having a great time. You might have said that you would have too, but seeing that already left a small scar, and soon it would grow and would consume me whole.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(3 Weeks Later)<em>**

* * *

><p>School stared and everything was fine. My friends asked me what happened over my Winter Break, but I didn't want to tell them. It made me feel... cold inside. Like it was something to let go, but no matter how hard I tried, there's always something at school that would bring it up. I was at school and it was Break.<p>

It's when there a 10 minute break between 2nd period and 3rd period. I was just relaxing and was talking to my friends in the hallway towards my Spanish 1 class.

"Just the usual you know? Relax and open gifts. Nothing new." I lied to my friends, but I had to.

"Well, that's cool I guess." my friend Shakey said.

"Hey, have you guys heard that some lady was hit by a car before New Year's?" my friend Salty said out of the blue. That did it. I felt a small pain in my chest, like my upper ribs was being forced outward.

"Really?" my friend Mooch said, shocked.

"Yeah, I heard that her legs were broken and that she was hit by a Land Rover I think." Salty added. I had to leave, I had to walk away and forget that conversation.

"See ya guys later. My teacher is a "B" at times and I got a feeling today is that day." I joked and headed straight for Spanish. As I was walking, all that went through my head was to forget the subject my friend brought up. But how can you forget something when you have to think about it to get rid of it, you know? As I walked in my class, I sat in my seat and write down the calendar and went to my text book so I could get a head start on the homework.

"Buenos Dias Humphrey." Mrs. Lewis called to me. I looked up from my book and smiled faintly. "Como estas?"

"Eh, malo." I responded, my voice deep with sorrow.

"Porque Chico?" Mrs. Lewis persisted.

"Its something I cant talk about." I answered, and perfect timing too because the bell rang and class started.

"Como estas!" Mrs. Lewis said happily.

"How was your Winter Break?" she asked, her accent heavily carried with Spanish. No one answered so she went straight to work.

"Alright chicos, we are going to do a family tree. This is where you have a tree with picture of your family and describing each one of them." Mrs. Lewis explained as she projected an example on the overhead.

"Who's is that ones?" a student laughed.

"It looks horrible." he continued to laugh, making other students join in on the laughter. I didn't join them because I took my work seriously and paid attention.

"Her mom died. She was run over by a car before New Year's. Now how do to feel?" my teacher told the student, making him ceased from his laughter and everyone didn't say a word.

_"Could it be? Was it her mother who died?"_ I thought to myself.

"Mrs. Lewis, how did she die?" I asked, scared and nervous.

"She died from internal bleeding and her legs were broken." she explained.

_"I knew it, it WAS her. It was her mother who died, and now I know the reason why I felt this in me ever since that day."_ It was guilt.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright this chapter was updated and was changed a little so hopefully you like it. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alpha & Omega**

**Alright. Im trying something new today. It is approximately 12:24 am Tuesday August 6, 2013. I am currently typing this chapter on my XBox360. Yes, you heard me, on my XBox360. I have to announce a few thing and get right to the story. My lap top is down and and cant be restored until a later date. I am alive but barely. I had to under go some.. how would you say it. Transformations? I wouldn't really like to explain on here but to leave it at that. Past events have been fine. My birthday has past and now currently 17. My friend is going to college and I am now a Senior in highschool. My spelling has yet to improve and be accurate in details. Spelling errors still follow with me. I do infact have both a PS3 and XBox 360. But in fact I have the Xbox. The PS3 is for everyone and I have not been on for over a month or so but recently got on yesterday. I have received a message from PSN name Garth and Lilly. You have said that there was something you needed to discuss with me? I will be happy to comply and dicuss what is needed. **

**As for everyone else, I will be updating this story of Alpha and Omega Aftermath shortly, but please I need honesty from all who are following, fans, and those who have stuck with me. I will ask you this:**

**What about my story intigues, or fascinates, you so much that you are left wanting more and the need to see another update of the following chapter? I will update, but dont thnk that I will leave you with the longest cliffhanger I have bestowed upon you. Please let me know and please answer my question, it is the least you can do for me to help and encourage me to continue writing. I know I said that I write for myself and that all of you that have contributed to me are extra, but now by deed is to make sure my fans are satisfyed with the hard work I had put in and to not be selfish with my acts.**

**I recently read at least half of my 'Aftermath' story and it seemed to be in a crazy order. Like how I made Lilly suddenly rape Humphrey and how Humphrey is basically invincible and a somewhat chick magnet with all the females. I have noticed this in my story. I, myself, seemed to be dissapointed in what I have done with the movies natural movie line. I have mixed with the characters feelings, emotions, and importantly their self being in their actions.I have noticed this. I want you to let me know what I need to change, improved, and support in this now chaoti story I bestowed upon you. Many of you have said that it is amazing and that it really is a work of art. I appreciate your crtic, but it seems as though you are being forced to say the good, but not the bad. I would like constructive critisism form you, because without you helping me, I can not help you.**

**I will update and to release tension from you, I will give you a date when I will update. I will e updating on August 6, 2014. That's right. I will be updating today before 10 PM. Thank you all for sticking with me and not losing faith. You all will be rewarded.**

**Also, I would like to add that I am willing to ship by mail item that are closest to me. This is the list, and make a note that more will be apllied later:**

**Quanity Value Descripstion**

** 1 $4.50 Brass Marine Corp Emblem **

** 1 $? Marine Corp Belt**

** 1 $5.00 Genuine Leather Wallet**

** 1 $10.00+ Marine Corp Cadet Cover (NOT A HAT. **

** IF CALLED HAT, ITEM WILL BE REVOKED.)**

**These are close materials that have encouraged me in my training of MCJROTC. I have bought these with my own money right out of my pocket. They have helped me out so much, but by giving them away to you I hoped they will encourage you to stand up and try something new like I did. THese are being giving away at NO COST, but a simple thank you will be demanded. Right now I have 3 items that will be given away for free. I will be paying for the shipping and handling to location requested. Information on what you would like will be by PM, or for those who dont have a account on this website, by REVIEW. This is no joking matter and I am sincere. For those who both want the same Item, their will be a debate, but I will probably buy no more than two (2) of same Item, except for the Marine Corp Belt. I want to say that that belt is significally old, and not seen one like it before. That Item will be specially delivered to anywhom I chose to give to. I also just noticed that I have put up my genuine leather wallet. All I can say is, for those who really want something for me, you can have the wallet. Just sounds funny doesnt it?**

**Thank you and I will get to typing the new chapter of Aftermath now. Any questions you have either PM me or send it in a REVIEW. Thank you.**


End file.
